


Дневник, найденный в брошенном рюкзаке

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Дневник, найденный в брошенном рюкзаке

Вторник

Буду вести дневник, чтобы не скучать. Мама с папой сегодня уехали с друзьями в лес. На целых две недели. А меня бросили — с Васькой и Феней. Та еще компашка. Буэ. 

Среда

Сегодня Васька поругался с Феней. Точнее, кричала Феня — а Васька только мычал в ответ. Дело было в том, что Васька называл Феню тетя Фен — естественно, вполголоса и за глаза. А Феня это услышала и обиделась — мол, тратит на нас свой отпуск, хотя ей с нами и невесело, а от нас даже простой благодарности не видит. В общем, обед прошел в молчании. А потом, потому что вот так сидеть дома в четырех стенах было невыносимо, мы пошли погулять в парк. Только Фену могло такое прийти в голову. Я парк ненавижу — там всегда столько детей, все визжат и лезут под ноги. И вообще куча народу, все что-то жрут и прутся бессмысленно. Васька парк тоже не жалует. А могли бы просто пойти покататься на роликах, например. Фен (теперь только так и буду ее называть) никогда не спрашивает нас, что нам интересно, делает по-своему, а потом еще и обижается, что нам не нравится. 

В парке Фен купила нам мороженое: мне ванильное, а Ваське шоколадное, хотя я хотела фруктовое, а Васька вообще никакого не хотел. Ну, ок. Гуляли мы не в самом радужном настроении. Фен дулась, я давилась мороженым, а Васька втыкал в телефон. Перед нами шла девочка лет семи-восьми, в бело-розовом платье, с бантиками. Я еще подумала, что ее мама идиотка — так наряжать ребенка! А потом эта девочка упала прямо перед нами, начала дергаться, у нее изо рта пошла пена, глаза закатились и стали белые-белые. Какой-то дяденька попытался удержать ей голову, а она его укусила, сильно, до крови.

Потом Феня нас увела. Я свое мороженое под шумок выбросила — оно было белое и рыхлое, как пена у той девочки. Васька свое тоже куда-то дел, но раньше. Феня была бледная-бледная, аж зеленая, и не обратила на это внимания. А то опять начала бы рассказывать, что мы неблагодарные. 

Дома Феня сделала нам сладкий и горячий чай (это летом-то, фуууу), усадила нас на диван и сказала, что в парке у девочки случился приступ эпилепсии, что это заболевание мозга и так бывает. Надеюсь, это не заразно, потому что я не хочу кататься по парку и разбрасывать хлопья пены. Фуууу.

А потом нам позвонили родители, и весь день сразу стал хорошим! Они уже приехали на место, там очень красиво — вот только связи нет. Им даже пришлось пройти километр, чтобы до нас дозвониться. Мы, естественно, сказали, что у нас все хорошо. А они сказали, что будут звонить раз в три дня. И чтобы мы не скучали тоже. Мы пообещали не скучать и слушаться Феню.

Пятница

Васька заболел — жалуется, что живот болит, и в туалет бегает все время. Я думаю, он притворяется — потому что Феня не дала ему есть чипсы, а заставила есть суп. Теперь он типа супом отравился. А мы с Феней пошли в супермаркет. Я их не люблю — вечно там народу полно, все толкаются. Но Феня прицепилась — мол, я одна все продукты не донесу! Давайте и вы подключайтесь. Может, Васька и помирал, чтобы не подключаться? Ну, да ладно, пришлось идти мне.

В магазине людно было и воняло. Я просила колу, но Фен сказала, что кола — это вредно. Я с ней даже спорить не стала, потом родителям нажалуюсь, чтобы в следующий раз знали, на кого нас оставлять.

На кассе была большая очередь, и мы там долго стояли. А потом мужика перед нами стошнило чем-то красным, и он упал, начал кататься по полу, изо рта пена пошла. Я сразу вспомнила ту девочку из парка. Быстро пришла охрана и уволокла мужика, уборщицы все вытерли. Но мне было противно. Даже не знаю, как теперь туда ходить. Мне все казалось, что на меня попало немного той гадости, которой тошнило мужика. Но Феня меня несколько раз осмотрела и сказала, что ничего нет. А еще сказала, что у этого мужика тоже эпилепсия — мол, лето, жара, обострение. Хотя Феня говорила как-то неуверенно — я думаю, она и сама в этом сомневалась. 

Суббота 

Все как-то заверте… как пишут в книжках. Васька, как оказалось, не притворялся, а действительно заболел. К утру у него еще и температура поднялась. Поэтому после такого-сякого завтрака мы пошли в аптеку купить Ваське что-то от отравления. Там было много народу, пришлось стоять, встали в три очереди, каждый сам по себе. Мне повезло достояться первой. Правда, я ничего не спрашивала — Феня подошла и все спросила сама. А я думала, что буду как взрослая. Но даже Фене ничего не дали — потому что теперь, как оказалось, все лекарства продают только по рецепту. Потому что лето и много обострений. Феня отправила меня домой, а сама с Васькой поехала в больницу. Я хотела, чтобы они меня взяли с собой, но Феня сказала, что я тоже могу чем-то заразиться, а с двумя больными она уже не справится. Поэтому я пошла домой. На лестнице мне встретилась тетя Люда, соседка с нижнего этажа. Она сидела возле лифта и была вся в блевотине. Я спросила, чем ей помочь. Она как-то посмотрела на меня, побулькала горлом, еще блеванула на себя и поползла ко мне. Но не доползла — ее начало трясти, катать по коридору, а изо рта пошла пена. Тут дверь в подъезд открылась, и вошли дядя Сережа, дядя Саша и Костик. Мне сказали, чтобы я шла домой, а они сами разберутся. Костик начал вызывать «скорую», а дядя Саша сказал, что это уже третий случай только в нашем подъезде. Наверное, Феня ошиблась — это не эпилепсия, раньше в нашем подъезде таким не болели. 

Я умылась и руки вымыла, протерла себя спиртом — так мама учила. И села ждать Феню с Васькой. Хотела покушать — но не было аппетита. Фени и Васьки тоже долго не было. Я села у окна, их ждать. И увидела, как на автобусной остановке кто-то упал и начал кататься по земле. Наверное, и пена изо рта пошла. Фу. 

Я решила поплакать, но тут зазвонил телефон — это были родители! Я обрадовалась, у них все хорошо было. Я сначала хотела все рассказать, а потом не стала портить им отдых. Ничего же страшного не происходит, верно? Я сказала, что Феня и Васька пошли в магазин, что все здоровы.   
Феня и Вася приехали поздно. Я уже наплакалась и заснула. С ними было все хорошо, просто пришлось сидеть в очереди. Ваське дали лекарства, сказали сидеть на диете и мыть руки. И воду хорошо фильтровать и кипятить, а не пить из-под крана. Я сказала, что звонили родители. Васька обрадовался. Он по ним скучает. Как и я. 

Воскресенье

Ходили сегодня в супермаркет. Я раньше жаловалась на то, что мне там не нравится, потому что много людей. Какой я была тупой дурой! Потому что сегодня — вот сегодня в супермаркете точно был ад! Тысячи людей, очереди, пустые полки! Когда Феня это увидела, разрешила нам брать все, что нравится. Я хотела взять коробку с имбирным печеньем — очень его люблю. Но не успела этого сделать. Точнее, успела взять последнюю, а потом какой-то толстяк ее у меня вырвал. Какая-то девушка сделала ему замечание, а он сказал, что все равно наступили последние времена, и мы все скоро умрем. Я хотела заплакать, но постеснялась плакать среди людей. Я не какая-то там, чтобы ныть из-за печенья. Взяла две упаковки мятых пряников — на них пока никто не позарился. Васька взял две колы и пакет соли. Феня набрала немного всяких продуктов — потому что все в отделе круп кричали, что только по пачке в руки можно брать. Я это слышала. Феня сказала, что надо пойти купить фрукты, — но там кто-то упал, и мы пошли к кассе. Когда мы уже выходили, упал охранник. Его напарник пошел вызывать «скорую». А кассирша сказала, что «скорые» не ездят на вызовы, потому что не хватает людей. 

Дома мы помылись и обтерлись спиртом. По телевизору показывали кино про любовь, поэтому Васька ушел играть на компе, а я пошла читать.

Ночью я проснулась в туалет и услышала, как Феня звонит своей матери. О чем они там говорили, я не поняла, но Феня долго плакала на кухне и даже курила. 

Родители не звонили. А жаль. Я по ним скучаю.

Понедельник

Проснулись мы поздно. Васька допоздна рубился в своих магов, я тоже бродила полночи. Вот так и вышло. Завтрак остыл, Феня пропала. Правда, она оставила нам записку — мол, сильно заболела ее мать, она должна уехать. Сказала, что постарается дозвониться до наших родителей. Сказала, чтобы мы экономили еду, не выходили зря на улицу и мыли руки. И берегли себя.

Васька обиделся, сказал, что она — предательница. А я думаю, что если бы у меня мама заболела, я бы тоже уехала. Вдруг у ее мамы такая же эпилепсия, как и тут?

Потом Васька сказал, что пойдет на разведку, а я должна сидеть дома. Но я не согласилась. А он знает, что спорить со мной — себе дороже. Мы вышли на площадку. Там спорили дядя Вова и дядя Сережа. Дядя Вова доказывал, что надо уезжать в деревню, тем более пока выпускают. А дядя Сережа говорил, что лучше остаться. Заболеть, мол, можно везде, а тут город, тут все лучше. 

Мы прошли мимо, они на нас не обратили внимания. Потом мы увидели тетю Иру — она выносила вещи. Она спросила про наших родителей, мы сказали, что они скоро приедут. Тетя Ира сказала, чтобы мы их ждали и никуда не уходили. А сама она уезжает к маме в деревню, там уже ее дети, и муж скоро должен подтянуться. 

Я спросила у Васьки, может, и нам поехать на дачу? Но он сказал, что надо дождаться родителей. Мы немного постояли у подъезда и вернулись.

Среда

Вчера писать настроения не было. Родители не звонят. Я очень боюсь, что у них тоже эпилепсия, и мы их больше не увидим. Город пустеет на глазах. На стоянке под нашими окнами уже не осталось ни одной машины. Людей ходит все меньше. Тете Тосе, которая живет на нашей площадке, вчера было плохо — мы через дверь слышали, как ее сын ругался по телефону с врачами, потом погрузил ее на инвалидную коляску и увез, наверное, в больницу. Интересно, как скоро мы останемся в доме одни?

Пятница

Сегодня к нам в двери стучались какие-то мужики. Спрашивали Саню. Васька сказал строго, что скоро придут папа и дядя Олег, они им дадут Саню. Вроде бы ушли. Но Васька боится, что они вернутся и ограбят нас. Хотя что у нас брать? Родители не звонили. Феня тоже. Интересно, как там ее мама? 

Суббота

Сразу две новости — связь больше не работает, никакая. Телевизор, радио, Интернет — все вырубилось. Васька ходил за хлебом, встретил своего бывшего учителя, тот ему и рассказал. А еще сказал, что выезд из города перекрыт, и это хорошо. Мол, раз ввели карантин, значит, надеются эту дрянь побороть. Говорят, что это у нас по востоку прошло, остальных не зацепило. Васька сказал, что у его учителя целая теория заговора — мол, это американцы на нас проверяли вирус. Допроверялись. Я спросила, что он об этом думает. Васька сказал, что думает о еде. Хлеба он так и не смог купить, супермаркет закрылся. В ларьке принимают не деньги, а ценные вещи. Интересно, мое новое платье — это ценная вещь? Хотя мне его жалко будет отдавать за хлеб.

Понедельник

Уговорила Ваську взять меня на прогулку. Хочется походить по пустому городу. Да и потом будет что написать в сочинении «Как я провела лето». Все пусто, закрыто, на первых этажах разбиты почти все окна. Жуть, как будто в ужастик попала. 

Но самая жуть ждала нас дома. Мы уже почти до своего этажа поднялись (пешком шли, на лифте сейчас ездить опасно, часто свет выключают), когда за нами стала подниматься тетя Соня. Мы с ней говорим — а она только стонет в ответ и идет, шатаясь так, сильно шатаясь. Васька говорит — может, помочь вам? А она стонет — и идет. Мы быстрее — она быстрее. В квартиру заскочили, закрылись. Смотрим в глазок — а она ползает по лестничной клетке, пол нюхает или лижет. Бррр. Потом ушла куда-то. Васька сказал, что она просто умом тронулась. 

Родители так и не позвонили. Хотя как они до нас дозвонятся теперь? Приехали бы уже скорее, что ли. 

Среда

Эта запись про вчера. Не знаю, зачем пишу ее сегодня. Надо было вообще не писать. Васька ушел поискать хлеба или крупы, а я дома осталась. Сидела у окна и смотрела. А что делать? Света уже почти не бывает, телефон не зарядишь, чтобы музыку послушать или книгу почитать. Да и заряжаем мы только фонари сейчас, на другое уже не хватает времени. 

Я смотрела в окно и увидела, как из соседнего дома вышла девушка. К ней подошли двое мужиков, толкнули ее, она упала. Они к ней наклонились и начали ее есть, по-настоящему, кусками. Она кричала сильно и уползти пыталась, а они не дали. Кровь потекла. Подошла какая-то бабка и начала лизать асфальт — там, где была кровь. Как я перепугалась! Я знала, что меня они не достанут, а вот Васька! Вдруг он будет возвращаться, а они его и схватят! Но Васька вернулся живой, только потрепанный немножко. Говорит, мужики побили в очереди. Хлеб отобрали, а батон он спрятать успел, не нашли. Кровь на асфальте он видел. А вот поверил ли мне? Да я и сама себе не особо верю. Но когда не верю — хожу смотреть на пятно. 

Пятница

Вчера из дома мы не выходили. Сидели у окна, смотрели, что там происходит. На наших глазах съели пятерых, двое успело убежать. Одного сильно потрепали, но он отбился. Мы пока не выходим. 

Родителей нет. И уже, наверное, не будет. Я хотела поговорить об этом с Васькой, а потом не решилась. 

Суббота 

Сегодня целый день горел соседский дом. Сейчас уже совсем темно — но отсветы пламени все равно до нас долетают. Мне хватает писать, например. Естественно, тушить пожар никто не приехал. Васька плачет в кухне. Я решила к нему не идти — хотел бы, чтобы я утешила, плакал бы тут. А так… Его выбор. Он же у нас типа мужчина, гордый и сильный. 

До того как Васька ушел плакать, он сказал, что нам надо уходить. Потому что нет гарантии, что завтра не загорится наш дом — и что мы сможем из него выбраться. И что нас не подкараулят те, кто караулил выбегавших из соседнего дома. 

 

А еще Васька собрал все наши запасы и сказал, что их мало. Поэтому завтра и послезавтра он попытается сходить на разведку и собрать еды. А потом мы двинемся на нашу дачу. Там должно быть спокойнее. Мне не хочется уходить из дома, но Васька старше, он умнее, мне придется его слушаться. А вдруг приедут родители, а нас нет? Васька сказал, что мы оставим им записку. Но мне не хочется писать записку, мне хочется их увидеть и обнять. 

Завтра Васька пойдет за продуктами, а я буду собирать сумку. И ждать его. Я так боюсь, что будет, если с ним что-то случится. Как я одна?

Воскресенье

Собрала свои вещи в рюкзак. Немного совсем — на даче должны быть еще и другие. Васьки не было целый день. Пришел под вечер, весь грязный. Достал только банку консервов. Сказал, что все вокруг разграблено. Думаю, что на него напали — он какой-то весь помятый. Но не хочет рассказывать — и ладно. Завтра хочет пойти опять, в другую сторону. 

Понедельник

Васька никуда не пошел. Не смог встать. Весь горит и руку от меня прячет. Говорит, что поранил. Наверное, какое-то заражение пошло. Я ему воды принесла и антибиотики. Попыталась скормить — он все вырвал. 

Вторник.

Васька умер. Васька умер. Васька умер. И я его убила. Я убила своего брата. Я убила своего единственного брата. Я убила единственного человека, который у меня остался.

Ему было плохо. Я ему меняла повязки и компрессы, он сначала стал страшно горячим, потом начал остывать и стонать. А потом его вдруг затрясло. И изо рта пошла пена. А потом он затих. Я все ходила проверяла, дышит ли. Потом мне показалось, что он не дышит. 

А потом он встал. И пошел на меня. Уже стемнело, и даже дом не горел. Но Ваську было слышно хорошо — он стонал так отчетливо и жадно. Жаждуще. Я прокралась на кухню, прикрыла дверь и спряталась за столом. Дверь он вышиб и меня нашел. А мне под руку топорик попался для разделки мяса. Он там на нижней полке за ненадобностью лежал. Я не помню, как его била — только чвак и чвак помню. А потом, утром, все в крови было — и стол, и стены. Головы у Васьки вообще не было — только месиво розового, белого, серого, красного. И глаз остался. Я Ваську в покрывало завернула и потащила вниз. На клумбе облила бензином и подожгла. Те пришли посмотреть — но огня они, видимо, боятся, подходить не стали. 

Завтра соберу вещи и пойду выбираться на дачу. Оставила родителям записку. И то, что Васьки больше нет, написала тоже. Надеюсь, они меня простят. И для тети Фени оставила записку. Вдруг она нас искать решит? 

Прощай, квартира! Прощай, старая жизнь! Я ухожу.


End file.
